


Flames in the Mountain

by Kellyscams, Madara_Nycteris



Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys In Love, Drunken Flirting, Drunkenness, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Flirting, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, M/M, POV Alternating, Retirement, Secret Crush, Slow Dancing, Wakanda (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-19 20:29:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19363657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellyscams/pseuds/Kellyscams, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madara_Nycteris/pseuds/Madara_Nycteris
Summary: After retiring from a life with the Avengers, Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes have been living peacefully in Wakanda. When they're invited along with the rest of the Wakandan tribes to attend a Jabari feast no one knows what to expect--least of all Bucky. Who has a blushing little crush on the Jabari Chief, M'Baku. This night will certainly be one for the books.





	Flames in the Mountain

**Author's Note:**

> So, I hadn't planned on participating in this year's CapRBB, but I did sign up as a pinch-hitter and then this lovely piece of work needed fic to go with it and I'm very happy to've worked with such a pleasant artist. Hope you enjoy!

Steve opens his eyes and smiles. In bed next to him, sleeping soundly still, is his Bucky. Sun sneaks in through the automatic blinds; a few beams press gentle kisses into his soft brown hair. There’s something of a peaceful smile on Bucky’s face as he continues to sleep. Because Bucky finds peace in his dreams now. No longer is his sleep filled with twisted, warped memories of ghosts and haunted nightmares. 

When Bucky looks at Steve now, it’s with the eyes of someone who loves him. The eyes of the Winter Soldier have disappeared; melted away into the loving eyes of Bucky Barnes. Not the Bucky Barnes from before the war. Not even the Bucky Barnes during the War. A new Bucky Barnes. 

This Bucky Barnes comes with scars across his soul and blood on his hands and guilt in his heart. Everything that he accepts with the courage to move forward. 

Steve loves him so very much.

Steve Rogers, with every beat of his heart, has loved every version Bucky Barnes. The Bucky who pulled him out of back alley scraps and patched him back together. The Bucky who bravely signed up for a war and went alone. The Bucky who had every reason to go home and instead chose to follow the stupid kid he always pulled out of back alley scraps back into the war that had him captured and tortured. The Bucky who’d been turned into the Winter Soldier. The Bucky who pulled him from the Potomac. The Bucky who fought by his side in Berlin. The Bucky who worked so hard to break free from the vice grip that Hydra had on his mind. 

Every single Bucky deserved love, and Steve, even as a dumb kid running around the streets of Brooklyn, was willing to give him all of his. When Bucky needed it most. Even when Bucky didn’t think he deserved it. Steve would do anything for Bucky. 

These months in Wakanda have been kinder to them than any time Steve can remember. Time together. Away from the world. From judgment. Reconnecting. Falling in love all over again. 

Bucky sighs contently when Steve brushes some hair away from his face. He grins, eyes slowly opening as he wakes. 

“Mornin’,” he greets, voice holding whispers of blended accents to form one unique sound. “Being creepy again?”

“Yes,” Steve chuckles and brushes more of Bucky’s hair behind his ear. “Can’t help it. I like watching you sleep.” 

He shrugs and snuggles closer. Fits himself so close to Steve that Steve has no choice but to open up his arms and hold Bucky against his chest. He finds no reason to complain about this. 

“You should have seen me with the goats,” Bucky says. “I was even more adorable then.” 

Steve snickers and pecks the top of Bucky’s head. They never actually shared the hut together. That had been Bucky’s space and his alone. A safe place. Still his, when he needs time to be by himself for a while. Sometimes he just likes to go and be with the goats to clear his head. Steve always feels a little helpless when Bucky goes, but he’ll never tell him that. Bucky has every right to have a place to sit and think and call his own. 

“So.” Still in Steve’s warm embrace, Bucky stretches, cold toes digging between Steve’s legs. “What’re we doin’ today?” 

Eyes rolling, Steve would just stay here in bed all day with Bucky in his arms if he could. But they have responsibilities. Obligations. Important ones, at that. Especially today. 

“You don’t remember?” Steve asks. “Really?” 

Bucky groans and, with clear Herculean effort, rolls away from Steve and onto his back amid playful sunbeams. They scatter around him, bathing him in the light that for so long eluded him. Steve’s life sings for the love he has for this man. 

“Fuck, I love you.” 

Stars shine behind Bucky’s eyes. One of the most adorable things about Bucky Barnes is his reactions to sentiment. Always. 

Bucky may’ve always been a charmer. Knew how to make the ladies giggle and the fellas trip over their own feet with envy. People paid him compliments all the time. Told him how cute he was. How great his smile was. Ran his fingers through his hair. 

But whenever Steve tells Bucky that he loves him, just like now, Bucky’s pale gold cheeks turn pink. Those steel blue eyes glisten with iceberg promises. Beauty on the surface. So much more hidden beneath. And lucious, sinful lips pull up in the most wonderful smile that he smothers behind both his palms. 

“Steve Rogers!” Bucky exclaims into his hands. “Watch your language!” 

Steve snorts. Of course, that little tidbit had to get back to Bucky. The one time Steve actually acted like an old grandpa and scolded the Avengers for use of foul language. Which makes no sense considering he gives them all a run for the money. The Howling Commandos didn’t exactly have much use for censorship when they were going through Europe taking down Hydra bases. 

The nearest pillow makes a nifty ally and Steve hits Bucky on the side of the head with it. A few feathers squeeze out of the corner of the pillow and float down around Bucky like little clouds coming down from heaven to find their fallen angel. 

Hand at Bucky’s cheek, Steve cradles he face and leans in for a soft, lazy kiss. This is what Steve fought for. What he’d been willing to give up everything else for. A chance at this. Happiness. The kind of happiness that radiates through his whole body and fills the room with something warm and fluffy and sweet. Tea. Cotton Candy. Honey. 

“What?” Bucky asks. “Why’re you smiling? You’re kissing me and you’re smiling, what’s happening?” 

“I’m thinking about tea,” Steve says. “And cotton candy. And honey.” 

One eyebrow quirks up and Bucky makes a weird face at him. “While you’re kissing me? Rogers, I had no idea you were into food kinks.” 

Steve rolls his eyes and hits Bucky with the pillow again. The pillow is having fun today and Bucky laughs. 

“Shut up, jerk.” Steve chuckles along with the pillow. “That’s not what I meant.” 

“Mm.” Bucky guides him back down for a kiss. Steve suspects it’s more to avoid being hit again and Bucky plays dirty because he knows how much Steve is a sucker for kissing him. “Then what did you mean?” 

“I meant…” Steve draws Bucky back in for another slow, languid kiss. This one makes Bucky whimper. “The way you make me feel.” 

“And that’s how I make you feel?” That confused expression deepens. “Like Tea and cotton candy and honey?” 

“Mhm.” Steve’s hand begins to slide up Bucky’s thigh. They tremble slightly. Even part a bit. “Warm, like tea.” He adds a kiss to the side of Bucky’s neck. “Fluffy, like cotton candy.” Steve’s lips work across Bucky’s throat. “Sweet, like honey.” He finds Bucky’s mouth again and kisses deeper, firmer. Almost possessive. Claiming Bucky as his own. The way he knows Bucky likes it. 

The difference between them now and Hydra then is that Steve’ll never take from Bucky. He’ll only ever give. Happily. 

“Steve,” Bucky whimpers as Steve’s hand finds what’s waiting for him between his legs. “Please…” 

Steve grins and wraps his hand around Bucky’s shaft. Strokes once from base all the way up to the tip where he runs his thumb right over that leaking slit. Bucky quivers beneath Steve, his head dropping back into the sheets. His eyes begin to glaze over already--fractured rainbows that spin the world in all sorts of beautiful colors. That’s pretty soon for him. 

“Hey, baby,” Steve says, smile on his face and giving Bucky’s cheek a little tap. “Don’t disappear on me just yet, Buck.” 

Bucky blinks and struggles slightly to focus on him. “Why? What’s wrong?” 

“Do you really not remember what we’re doing today?” 

That pulls Bucky out of his head and back into the moment, here with Steve. 

“Wait, what?” He shakes his head. “What’re we doing?” 

“We’ve been invited to the J’Abari Tribe’s Feast of Hanuman,” Steve reminds him. “Which is kind of a big deal since this is the first time they’re inviting outsiders and we’re as _outside_ as they com--what?” Bucky’s suddenly blushing deep and hard. “What’s wrong?” 

Eyes sweeping down, Bucky nibbles on his lip and shakes his head and, still blushing, slips out from under Steve. Baffled, Steve just watches him for a second as his arousal begins to fade.

“Wait, what’s…” Steve sits up straight, trying to wrap his mind around what the hell just happened. One second they were getting hot and heavy, the next Bucky’s barely able to look at him and getting out of bed. “Are we… are we done? Is that it? Where’re you going?” 

Just at the edge of the bed, Bucky pushes off and heads toward the bathroom. 

“We should get ready, right?” he says. “For this… it’s a big deal. We should look our best? Cause it’s…”

“It’s _dawn_ , Bucky,” Steve chuckles. “This doesn’t happen until sunset. I think we have some time. You don’t want to have sex with me because you need to get ready later?” 

“No, I… wait, what?” Bucky turns back around and comes back over. Looks more confused than Steve feels. “Why aren’t we having sex?” 

Steve, reaching to place a hand at the side of Bucky’s neck, chuckles. He guides Bucky closer to him to plant a kiss on the top of his head. 

“I’m not sure, babe,” he says. “A few minutes ago, I was getting ready to. You stopped me.” 

“No. You just distracted me.” Bucky crawls back into bed. “Don’t leave me hanging, Steve. Please?”

“Just explain to me one thing,” Steve says. “How did I distract you?”

“I don’t _know_.” He’s whining now, and if there’s one thing Steve can’t resist, it’s a whiney Bucky. “Please, just have sex with me? Please? Make me feel good, Stevie, I need you to.” 

Groan in the back of his throat, Steve snags Bucky by the front of the shirt and pulls him back down to the bed. He hovers over him and stares him down. Makes him sweat it out a bit. Maybe he will have sex with him, maybe he won’t. Which is a flat out bluff; of course, he’s going to have sex with him. But he’ll let Bucky worry about it. Make him give those big wide goo-goo eyes. Turn that lip down. Squirm a little when Steve lets his hand snake between his legs but does nothing more. 

“ _Ugh_ , Steve, _please_!” Bucky exclaims. “I’m sorry, okay? I swear I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it, I _swear_!” 

A smirk tugs at the corners of Steve’s mouth. “Didn’t mean what, babe?” 

The teasing and sarcasm comes out nice and thick. Coats over Bucky in just the way Steve’d hoped for. It makes him shiver and nibble on his lip like he isn’t sure if he’s done something wrong. 

“I… I mean I, um…” He struggles a little more then switches tactics. “Oh, it hurts. Please, help me, Stevie. Make me feel better.” 

“Oh, I know it hurts, baby, I know.” Steve presses a soft kiss to Bucky’s nose. Goes along with Bucky’s changes. “I’m gonna fix it, I promise. You want me to give you a little something?” 

“Yes, yes.” Bucky nods almost frantically. “Oh, _please_ , yes.” 

Steve sucks his index finger into his mouth. Slicks it up with saliva and teases the outside of Bucky’s hole. When he doesn’t do anything more than that, Bucky cries out in frustration. 

“Steve! God damn it, you punk!” 

Chuckling, Steve dives in with his mouth to catch Bucky’s lips and pushes inside his body. Eyes rolling into the back of his head, Bucky groans against Steve’s mouth and thrusts his hips up. Steve permits this as he takes his time opening his body, switching from spit to lube when he adds more fingers. 

Sometimes Steve scissors his fingers. Sometimes he twists them. Sometimes he drags them. Whenever he hits that sweet, treasured spot hidden inside Bucky’s body, it makes Bucky wail and jerk around. 

Once Bucky is nearly wordless and has been reduced to a blubbering mess tossing his head back and forth and tugging on his hair, Steve braces his free hand on Bucky’s chest and eases his hand out of his body. 

“Oh… oh god… Steve…” Bucky pants. “Please… please, fuck me. Please… I’m beggin’ you, you just gotta fuck me, I can’t take it anymore… _please_ …”

“Sh, sh.” Steve pets his clean hand over Bucky’s head and kisses his cheeks, eyes, nose, lips. “It’s okay, baby. I’ll take care of you. I’ll always take care of you.” 

Steve pushes in then, and Bucky gasps, locking his limbs around him. “Oh, _Steve_ … oh, you feel so good…”

“You, baby, _you_ feel good.” He pushes almost rough. Definitely hard. “So tight around me. For me, right, baby?”

“Yes, yes yes.” He groans. Reaches up to stroke Steve’s cheek. “My Stevie.” 

Resting his brow on Bucky’s, Steve grins and meets his mouth for a sweet, gentle kiss. 

“Mine,” he whispers. “My Bucky. I love you.” 

They rock together. Their bodies a tangle of sweaty limbs among scattered sheets and pillows. The air is sex-soaked. More sun creeps in through the window. Lighting room and bed and them just as their climax hits one right after the other. A glow that radiates throughout Steve and shines out of Bucky’s smiles when he looks up at Steve this way. 

Life in Wakanda has been a simple one. No aliens to stop. No superbots to rein in. No evil organizations to keep from taking over the government. 

Technically, they’re both retired. Bucky, for a little while, took on the Captain America mantle when S.H.I.E.L.D faked Steve’s death after an incident concerning Crossbones. Turned out, he hadn’t died back in Lagos and was _relentless_ in his vendetta to get the Avengers--Steve and Wanda in particular. 

They figured -- hoped, really -- the best way to make him cool off a bit so they could track him instead, was to make him think he succeeded. At least, in one of them. So they let him and the world believe he’d shot Steve in the head. Very few people were privy to the truth. 

Since Nick Fury and Tony Stark had agreed to asking Bucky to being Cap in Steve’s absence, they thought it best that he shouldn’t know the truth. 

Steve refused. 

There was no way he’d let Bucky suffer the unbearable idea that Steve had died. Steve wouldn’t ever be a part of that lie. It was hard enough lying to the rest of them. To Nat and Rhodey and Clint and Thor and all the rest of their friends. Little Peter Parker. But he could never lie to Bucky. Not to Sam and Wanda, either. Who already knew that loss--Steve couldn’t let them relive it.

While Bucky took over as Captain America, Steve -- who couldn’t sit still and do nothing while things were still pointed south -- took on the identity of Nomad and helped from the sidelines. Once Crossbones was caught and imprisoned, and Steve revealed he was still alive, Bucky tried to had the Shield back over. 

But, well, after lying and hiding and deceiving his friends and country, Steve just didn’t think he deserved it. He was no longer Captain America. There was one other person better than him for the job and since then, Sam Wilson has taken over for him as Cap. 

“This is just temporary,” Sam said as Steve passed the Shield over to him. “You hear that? Temporary.” 

“I’m retiring,” Steve chuckled. “Hanging up the red-white-and-blue.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Sam scoffed. “That’s what Tony said after Ultron, yet, here we are.” 

Next to Steve, Bucky swung an arm over Steve’s shoulders and jostled him a bit. 

“T’Challa invited us back to stay,” he said. “Indefinitely. So the world can’t come looking for us.” 

“But if you need us,” Steve said as he and Bucky boarded T’Challa’s jet together, “we’ll be there.” 

That was almost two years ago and Sam’s excelled at his job as Captain America and leader of the Avengers. A true and worthy successor. 

Meanwhile, Steve and Bucky have spent a quiet and peaceful existence in Wakanda thanks to King T’Challa. Beautiful sunsets. Tranquil waters. Unparalleled technology. 

Steve thought he’d always be chasing a war of some sort. He never realized the war could end. And that paradise and love and peace could be waiting for him.

***

Queen Ramonda looks brilliant. Her ceremonial robes and headdress compliment her every feature. Eyes, smile, skin. She sits across the room in the seat next to the throne, smiling at whatever T’Challa’s saying. In the seat next to him, Nakia holds his hand, very clearly enjoying the conversation going on between King and the Queen Mother. Whatever it is, when Shuri joins in just moments later, it’s obvious there’d been teasing directed at T’Challa. Even the council laughs. If Steve isn’t mistaken, the ever-disciplined Okoye cracks a smile while on duty, too. 

Steve stands with Bucky in the throne room, waiting for the cue to leave. He knows it’ll be a hard walk up the mountain which is why they’d both been given heavy cloaks to wear. Bucky already has his wrapped around his body. Even has the hood up. Not unusual. Bucky likes being bundled up. He looks quite adorable, too. Then again, Steve usually thinks Bucky looks adorable. 

“What?”

“Hm?”

Bucky grins. Murmurs, “You’re staring at me. Why’re you staring at me like that?” 

“Mm.” Steve, with his own cloak flung over his shoulder, shrugs. “Just admiring you.”

“ _Admiring_ me?”

“Yes. You’re cute as a button.”

Scoffing, Bucky’s eyes roll so hard that Steve can practically hear them. 

“As a button?” he asks. “You’re ridiculous, Rogers.” 

“Well, you’re adorable, Barnes.” 

Bucky chuckles this time and bobs his head a bit. “Okay, that I’ll take.” 

Steve grins and wraps his arm around Bucky’s shoulders. He pulls him in closer and they stay like that until T’Challa stands with his hands spread out in welcome. 

“Thank you all for coming today on this very special occasion,” he says. “Our brother tribe, the Jabari, have invited us to their Feast of Hanuman. Let us rejoice with them as we continue celebrating our renewed brotherhood.” 

“Have you told them, brother,” Shuri asks, “of M’Baku’s sense of humor?” 

“Shuri,” Queen Ramonda scolds, but this is said with affection and accompanied by a smile. 

Nakia, too, smiles. “I’m sure everyone will love it. The Jabari are a great host.”

“They are,” Queen Ramonda says. “They treated me with kindness and respect when… well.” 

No one finishes what she can’t bring herself to say. Steve had only found out later what happened just a mere week or so after T’Challa offered him and Bucky sanctuary in Wakanda. Once Steve had gone back to the Raft and busted everyone out of there and Bucky decided to remain in stasis while Shuri helped him, he, Sam, and Natasha continued on fighting in secret. For justice. For those who needed them. For the little guy. Sam liked to call them the Secret Avengers. 

If Steve had any idea that someone -- _anyone_ \-- had come into T’Challa’s home and tried to wreak such havoc upon his country, Steve would have fought alongside him to take it all back. Even Bucky admitted later on that he’d’ve helped had they woken him up. No asks needed. After all they’d done for them already, both Steve and Bucky were eternally grateful. 

After a few more words with the council, T’Challa gives the okay for everyone to head to the mountain pass. With the Dora Milaje surrounding them, they go on foot, coming outside just at the start of sunset. 

Sometimes, Steve forgets this is a real place. Everything about it is just so breathtaking. The air, he swears, smells sweeter than any place he’s ever been. The grass beneath his feet could have been made from wisps of clouds and painted green. The water, so cool and crystal and refreshing. Wakanda is a place of dreams. It must be. It’s been the place that gave the world people like T’Challa and Nakia and Shuri. It’s been the place that continues to nurse Bucky back to health. It’s been the place Steve’s search for a happy ending came to an end. 

“Ugh,” Bucky grunts the very second his feet touche upon the snow kissed mountains. “I hate the snow.” 

Steve smiles and fits his hand with Bucky’s, their fingers lacing and holding tight. 

“I know you do.” He kisses the side of Bucky’s head but all that means is kissing the hood he burrowed into. “I’m sure it’ll be warmer once we get there. You’ll be for sure, anyway.” 

Through his many layers of attempted warmth, Bucky peers around the edge of the hood. Eyebrows pulled together, he shakes his head. 

“What does that mean?” 

This is just a hunch, really. But Steve knows Bucky well enough by now that he can pick up on those little things. Those idiosyncrasies that only someone who’s spent so much time with another would even notice. A blush here. A flutter of eyelashes. A quick nibbled on lip. All whenever Steve’s brought up seeing M’Baku tonight. 

“That heart of yours is gonna go mad once your eyes land on M’Baku, isn’t it?” 

The very second, no, _instant_ , the name M’Baku comes out of Steve’s mouth, Bucky blushes so hard Steve wouldn’t be surprised if it melted some of the snow they walk upon. His eyes squeeze closed. He holds in a huge smile. 

“I don’t…” Bucky’s voice actually cracks. He coughs. Or pretends to, anyway. “I don’t know what you’re talkin’ about.” 

“Oh, gimme a break,” Steve teases. “Like _that’s_ not the face I made whenever you brought up Peggy.” 

Back in the war, even the rest of the Commandos joined in with Bucky’s teasing. They said the faces he made were priceless. Steve couldn’t really help it. Just the mere mention of Peggy’s name made him blush and grin and, yes, on occasion giggle. How could he not feel such a way toward such an incredible woman? 

Peggy. There’d always be an ache, a whisper of grief and loss over what could have been. Bucky had been Steve’s first love. His soulmate in every way. But, _hot dog_ , he sure loved Peggy. She’d been a drop of sunlight in the thunderstorm around him. 

His first heartache was the moment Bucky fell from that train. Steve had been certain that even his love for Peggy couldn’t wake his heart again. But a piece of it still beats for her. Always would, Steve suspected. 

Life, though, had other plans. For both of them. Plans which led them on different paths, but ultimately placed them where they were meant to be. Happy. 

Not that Steve thought Bucky was in love with M’Baku. But this little crush he obviously had is too cute and makes it just too irresistible to tease. 

“I don’t… I, um…” Bucky lets out a nervous giggle. “No. It’s not. It’s… it’s different. I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

Steve laughs. Almost loud enough to echo off the rocky terrain. The Dora to the left of them does peek over at them. 

“Look at you,” Steve says. “You’re completely smitten.” 

Bucky huffs and scowls and only looks more adorable because of it. 

“Am not.” 

Another laugh bubbles through Steve as he throws both arms around Bucky and jostles him. Caught by surprise, Bucky squeals, and tries, half-heartedly, to shove him away. 

“What the hell, punk?”

“I love you, jerk,” Steve says, adding another kiss to thick wool surrounding Bucky’s head. “You know that, right?” 

“Sometimes I wonder.” 

Steve’s smile softens. He keeps Bucky close and brushes his thumb across his lips. 

“Well, I do. And it’s okay, Buck. We’ve been through hell and back again, babe. I’m not exactly worried that you’re gonna go run off with the Chief of the Jabari tribe.” 

“No?” Bucky’s eyes turn playful, flirty lashes batting. “What if he asked me to marry him and I decided I wanted to be royalty?” 

“You’re already royal to me.” 

“Damn it, Steve.” Bucky blushes all over again and buries his face between Steve’s neck and shoulder. “Ya had to ruin that for me.” 

Steve snickers. “Sorry, Your Majesty.” 

From ahead of them, T’Challa turns his head and gives his attention to Steve. Steve blushes. 

“Sorry, I didn’t--”

But T’Challa merely flicks his eyebrows in jest and turns again. Nakia brushes a hand over his arm and chuckles. T’Challa acts a bit differently around her. More carefree. At ease. Whenever Nakia returned from her work with the Wakandan Outreach Project, a sense of peace filled his eyes. 

“You are very funny, Captain Rogers,” Shuri says as she slows her pace just enough to walk with them. “You make Bucky laugh. A very good step in his recovery.” 

“Oh, please don’t encourage this, Shuri,” Bucky whines. “Now he’ll be at it for _days_.” 

“I’m counting on it, White Wolf.” 

Bucky whines again and drops his head on Steve’s shoulder. “I can’t win.” 

“I believe you’ve already won,” Nakia says. “Seems to me you’re already someone’s king.” 

“Mhm.” Steve smirks and hugs Bucky tighter. “Which is why I’m not worried about a crush you have.”

Mouth opening like he means to something back, Bucky instead makes a noise in the back of his throat and goes back to snuggling against Steve. Steve is okay with this. He takes it as a win whenever Bucky wants to be close. Which, these days is more often than not. 

They’re only walking a little farther when they’re greeted by Jabari escorts who lead the rest of the way. 

Steve isn’t sure what he expected to be waiting for them, but he certainly couldn’t’ve anticipated. Drums beating. Chanting. Dancing. A big celebration well underway. 

“And _what_ do we have here?” Over on the other end of the room, rising out of the big, stone throne, M’Baku exclaims a loud, hearty welcome. “Jabari!”

On his command, everything comes to an abrupt halt. All those dancers go completely still. Dummers stop mid-beat. The only sound to be heard is the crackles of the flames swaying on their torches. Until M’Baku, still standing with his arms spread wide, claps his hands together. 

“Let us welcome our brother and sister tribes!” His smile grows as he makes his way toward T’Challa. “As we continue making new traditions in turning a _them_ into an _us_.” 

As soon as M’Baku steps in front of T’Challa they embrace as though they’ve done so for years. Laughter erupts between them both and the Jabari must take that as their cue to join the welcomes. 

Cheers and excited shouts erupt all around. The evening quivers with an excitement Steve’s never quite experienced before. It’s palpable. The air is soaked with it. Endless possibilities for a future forged between two great leaders. Steve is simply awed for the privilege to stand witness to such a thing. 

“Look at this,” Bucky murmurs, now shedding his cloak. “This is incredible.” 

“Beautiful,” Steve says. “It’s beautiful.” 

Stunning, really. The unity between five tribes. The welcoming. The sharing of intimate customs. 

“Come, come,” M’Baku says. “We have much to celebrate. Much to do! The Great Hanuman will be with us tonight!” 

The celebration immediately picks up again as the rest of them are shown where they can be seated. They sit on an array of animal pelts in front of a long buffet of food. They pick at the fruits and vegetables in front of them as M’Baku tells them some of what they can expect tonight. Not just a feast of foods but of sport and dance and great fun. 

“But first!” M’Baku says. “Which among you is seated before the white petal?”

Among the Jabari, people begin lifting their cups to look for something beneath them. Following in suit, Steve and Bucky and the rest of the guest tribes do the same. Next to Steve, Bucky gasps. Under his cup is a white flower petal. 

“I…” Bucky clears his throat and looks at Steve. Whispers, “I have it.” 

Steve nudges him with his elbow and chuckles. “So tell him!” 

“But…” Even beneath all that scrub, Steve can see how dark Bucky’s cheeks are burning. “But what’s gonna happen?” 

Steve laughs. “There’s only one way to find out.” 

It’s humorous, almost. Back when they were kids, Bucky didn’t have a shy bone in his body. He could charm his way into any conversation. Things are different now. Now, Bucky shies away from attention. Almost as though he’s not sure if he should be receiving it or not. 

“Go on, Buck,” Steve encourages. “Let them know!”

Slowly, still timid, Bucky puts his hand up in the air. The second he’s noticed, everyone cheers and M’Baku acknowledges Bucky with a big, warm smile. 

“Ah, The White Wolf!” he announces. “Tonight _is_ a night for new traditions! Here.” He taps the vacant spot beside him. “Tonight you sit with me.” 

For a moment, Bucky just sits there, stunned look upon his face. He glances at Steve like he’s not sure what to do now. Steve snickers and gives him a light shove. 

“Go get ‘im!” he teases. “Go, Buck!” 

Bucky stands very robotically and takes a few more seconds to finally walk up to where M’Baku stands waiting for him. When he reaches him, Bucky gives him that adorable smile and holds his hand out like he means to give a handshake. Only instead of accepting the offer, M’Baku pushes his hand away and pulls Bucky into a hug. 

Steve tenses. Bucky’s not always so good at the unexpected. His expression reads surprised and at first, he doesn’t react more than going rigid in M’Baku’s embrace. Right before Steve thinks to shoot up and tell Bucky it’s okay, he’s right there, Bucky chuckles lightly and puts his arms -- as best he can, anyway -- around M’Baku as well. 

Breathing a sigh of relief, Steve relaxes again and takes a quick peek at Shuri who gives him an assured nod. Looks like she hadn’t been worried in the slightest. Maybe it’s about time Steve dropped this whole Mama Bear routine. Bucky’s not made of glass. He never has been. Steve knows what it’s like to be made to feel like he’s going to break from a single trip over his feet. He’d never want to make Bucky feel that way. Not when Bucky was the one person from his youth that treated him as an equal.

Eyes moving away from Bucky -- who’s now been released from M’Baku’s tight hold and goes to sit next to him -- Steve takes a drink from the glass in front of him. Finds it’s not water as he expected. It’s actually liquor. Found only here in Wakanda. The only thing Steve, as Captain America, anyway, has had more potent than the drinks from Asgard. Enough of these will definitely have Steve seeing doubles. 

Over by M’Baku, though, Bucky is already on his second glass. Whatever M’Baku’s just said makes Bucky laugh and tuck some hair behind his ear. Whether he realizes it or not, Bucky’s got those big ol’ heart eyes going on right now. The pair that used to make Steve jealous when Bucky would go up to a beautiful dame and ask her to dance. 

It wasn’t until years later, right before Bucky left for war and Steve had been busy trying to deceive recruitment center after recruitment center, that Steve realized Bucky’d been giving him that same look for years. 

“Does he remember, Captain,” T’Challa leans over to ask, “just how strong those drinks are?”

“Well.” Steve chuckles. “If he didn’t learn his lesson the last time, maybe he will this time.” 

~~

Bucky’s heart beats pleasantly against his ribs. He can’t believe his luck. Getting to sit next to M’Baku. 

_Get a grip, Barnes_ , he thinks. _Stop staring at him, he’s gonna think you’re nuts._

But it’s so hard to stop staring. This guy is so… _ugh_ , Bucky can’t even think straight.

_Well, probably cause you’re not, silly._

Bucky groans internally at his own ridiculous pun. Thank _god_ he’s already got his own loser boyfriend. He’d suck at having to find another one. Sure, maybe back in the day he had something going for him. He knew how to charm a lady here and there. Hell, he even wooed a fella every now and then. But the person he really wanted? When he tried to flirt with Steve? Total disaster. 

Words tripping all over themselves as they tried to come out of his mouth and dropping things out of his sweaty hands and falling all over himself. 

This is completely silly, too. He doesn’t expect anything to happen tonight. In fact, he doesn’t particularly _want_ anything to happen. Bucky is totally, one hundred percent, satisfied with Steve. He doesn’t want anyone else. Never has. 

Just like Steve pointed out earlier on the walk up here, there’s nothing to be worried about. 

There’s just something about M’Baku that makes Bucky fall all over himself. Stammered sentences and tucked away smiles. He’s just so thick with muscles and has that dazzling grin. Such a boisterous sense of humor. A little bit of a dorky sense of humor, actually. 

When M’Baku turns a wide, toothy grin in his direction, Bucky realizes he’s been staring up at him. With this ridiculous smile on his face, too. Cheeks burning, Bucky clears his throat and glances away again. Takes another gulp of his drink. It burns going down his throat. 

“We have a fun night ahead of us, White Wolf,” M’Baku says just loud enough that Bucky can hear him over the music and singing. “Our first event is about to start.” 

Following his gesture toward the center of the room, Bucky watches as two Jabari wearing Ape masks step there. They get close to one another and then wait for M’Baku’s signal. When he gives it, the two latch onto each other and immediately begin trying to wrestle each other to the ground. 

It’s one hell of a sight to watch. They’re ruthless. They use moves that Bucky’s never considered before. Straightforward and brute strength. Yet there’s nothing brutal about it. Their moves are calculated and practiced. A headlock. A sweep of the leg. A bearhug from behind. Anything to get their opponent to yield once they’re pinned down. 

Bucky can’t take his eyes off the match until one finally gets the other to yield with a hasty tap at the leg, their head trapped between the other’s thighs. When they stand again, two people usher the loser of the match away while the winner removes their mask. 

The winner, sweat and dirt dripping down her tight, toned muscles, holds back a smile as she steps closers to M’Baku. Her limbs tremble with fatigue, but she holds herself up straight and proud. 

“Our winner!” M’Baku announces. He gestures to the crowd. “The honor of picking the next two opponents is yours.” 

That smile she’s been holding back finally grows full as she thanks him and moves away to pick two more people. The two people she happens to pick are Steve and T’Challa. Who look at each other and shrug, accepting the challenge with honor and standing to make their way to the center like the other two. 

Once again, M’Baku signals for them to begin and they charge at one another. While watching, Bucky’s reminded of when T’Challa had hunted him down when he’d been convinced he was responsible for King T’Chaka’s death. T’Challa moves with grace and finesse. Strength enough that he shoves Steve back. Steve, however, has always moved more like a bull in a China store. He’s never exactly been light on his feet. Instead, he just plows through and charges in for the hit. Their styles couldn’t be any more different. 

In the end, a draw is called, and Steve and T’Challa walk away with their arms tossed over each other's shoulders. 

“Your captain is a formidable foe,” M’Baku says targets are being set up across the room and weapons -- daggers, spears, javelins -- get passed out to those who request them. “Was he always?” 

Eyes on Steve, Bucky smiles. “In a different way. He was always a force to be reckoned with, even when he was just a scrap of a thing. Steve’s always had those morals. Never knew when to back down. Not that I think he should’ve.” Bucky shrugs. “I was just always worried about the kid. One bad enough fight or cold and I could’ve lost…” 

That last word curdles around his tongue. Bucky can’t say it. Can barely even bring himself to think it. Even all these years later. 

A hand settles on Bucky’s shoulder. He looks up into M’Baku’s warm, caring face. M’Baku smiles. 

“It’s okay, White Wolf,” he says. “He’s right there. Safe and sound.” 

A blush runs through Bucky’s cheeks. It’s almost ridiculous how obvious he is. How deliriously in love with Steve he is and always has been. How terrified he is of losing him. How co-dependent they are. Probably not the healthiest, but, well, they aren’t exactly the most typical of couples in the word. 

“I know,” he whispers while a Jabari steps up and nearly strikes the target dead center with his spear. “It’s probably ridiculous. The thought of losing him, though…” 

“Not a ridiculous thought at all.” That hand on Bucky’s shoulder squeezes. Affectionate. Sympathetic, even. “Your love is one of a kind. The same love I have for my Jabari.” 

Bucky glances out at M’Baku’s tribe. Sometimes, loving Steve makes his heart pound so hard he can barely stand it. That’s just love for _one_ person. Love that eclipses anything he else he feels. M’Baku’s love extends for each member of the Jabari Tribe. Bucky can’t possibly imagine the enormous responsibilities and pressure he’s under every day. Responsibility and pressure he makes look effortless. The admiration Bucky has for the man doubles… _triples_. 

Bucky wraps his hand, gently, around the fingers of M’Baku’s hand, still resting lightly upon his shoulder. This has M’Baku grinning widely and lacing their fingers. He pours Bucky another drink. From one of the plates in front of them, M’Baku plucks a berry from its vine and hands it to Bucky. Tells him to try it. 

Popping it in his mouth, Bucky’s now pretty sure he knows exactly what the wine is made from. These berries are delicious, too. He remembers just how drunk he got the last time he indulged in these drinks. They grow things a little differently in Wakanda. But he can handle himself this time. He’s sure of it. Bucky reaches for berries one only to have his wrist snatched by M’Baku. 

“Mm-mm.” A teasing smile plays on his lips. “You get what I allow. One of the perks of sitting with me is getting fed by me.” 

Head dipping down, Bucky folds a smile in. Has to cover it with the back of his fist. His stomach does a silly little flip. Another one when M’Baku holds another piece of fruit out for him. This time, when Bucky goes to take it, he pulls it back. Bucky gets the idea. Instead of taking it out of his hand, Bucky leans forward and pinches it between his teeth. He receives a pet on the head for that. 

“I hear you are an excellent marksman.”

This question comes after being fed his full. There’s been sparring and wrestling. More dancing and singing. Shuri’s even dragged Steve out there and attempted to teach him one of their traditional dances. 

“I’ve been known to hit my mark,” Bucky says. “When the occasion calls for it.” 

“What would you say to a challenge, then? You and I?”

“You mean right now?”

“Well, I don’t mean a week from now.” 

M’Baku makes himself laugh so hard with his joke that he slaps his thigh and wipes a bit of moisture from his eyes. He’s still chuckling when he stands, gesturing for Bucky to follow. 

“The White Wolf and I,” he announces when everyone quiets down upon seeing them step into the center, “will be participating in a game of marksmanship.” 

They’re both given daggers. Perfectly weighted and evenly balanced. Easy to twirl. Light but sturdy. Bucky and M’Baku throw them at the exact same time. Across the room at the targets hanging at the other end. 

M'Baku gasps slightly to find that Bucky has hit the bullseye while his is _just_ to the left of it. He challenges him again. This time, they both hit their mark and M'Baku pulls Bucky into his arms, lifting him off his feet as he does. M’Baku smells like snow and wind and fire. Bucky buries his face in the pelt hanging over his shoulder and giggles. Outright giggles. When he sets Bucky back down, he tosses big, heavy arm over his shoulder. 

“Come, White Wolf,” M’Baku says. “Let me show you around my mountain.”

Just before they leave the celebration, Bucky is sure to grab himself another drink. They're just too good to leave behind gather dust.

M’Baku shows him preparation rooms and bathhouses. Training areas and armory. Everywhere they go, there’s something going on. Dancing, using. Ritual combat. Drinks being poured. Bucky’s always served and always accepts. They’re just so delicious. 

They talk as M’Baku takes him around. Shows him views, not unlike the ones he has where he stays with Steve. But these are snowy mountaintops and icy rivers. Places that, normally, Bucky would shiver and turn away from. Here, with M’Baku, he finds them unbelievably beautiful.

They walk through snow. The first time Bucky shivers, M’Baku pulls him in close and keeps him warm, but tells him there’s something he needs to see before they go back inside. What he shows him, is the center of his mountain. Where rock and city surround everything and Bucky could swear nowhere had he ever seen such peace.

They go to the gardens, immaculately kept and where the Jabari’s crops are grown. Their agriculture, M’Baku says, though seen as primitive, as kept their tribe alive and thriving for thousands of years. Since they’ve never adopted use of Vibranium, they’ve become master carpenters, building -- by hand -- everything they need. 

M’Baku tells him of a time before this. Before the Jabari and the other tribes reconnected. That a millennia ago the five tribes fought and while the other four united under the first King of Wakanda and Black Panther while the Jabari rejected Vibranium and went into seclusion building their city in the mountains out of wood, sacred to the ape god, Hanuman.

Things changed when T’Challa took the mantel of Black Panther and became King of Wakana. M’Baku tells him how T’Challa saved him in ritual combat by beating M’Baku’s foolish pride and forcing him to yield. 

“In doing so,” M’Baku says, “T’Challa brought me back to my people. I was then able to deliver him back to his. Together, we saved Wakanda from a boy with blackness in his heart.” 

Listening to M’Baku talk is easy. He admits his own faults as though he isn’t ashamed of them at all. As though they’re simply what makes him… _him_ , and that he tries to work around them or he uses them to his strengths whenever he can. 

He’s not afraid to talk about his past mistakes. He uses them to make himself a better leader. 

Bucky could listen to him for hours. Which he suspects he might since at some point, he realizes they’re sitting in an empty room with glass walls that looks over the entire mountain. Everything’s also started to get really fuzzy. Also, the room’s a little uneven. How many drinks did he have again?

“When Steve found me,” Bucky is telling M’Baku and has his head resting against his shoulder and doesn’t think to be embarrassed by it, “he never gave up on me. Even when I wanted to give up on myself.” His eyes flick up to his. Bucky whispers, “I’m still waiting for Steve to catch on and realize I’m no good.” Bucky hiccups. “Who wants to be with someone who was a- a brainwashed assassin for- for seventy y-years.” 

"Show me a man without a past," M'Baku murmurs, "and I'll show you a man who has not lived."

Room still spinning around him, Bucky groans a bit. Appreciative of the sentiment, yes, but he's not so sure if seventy years of murder count as most people's pasts.

"Would you--" Bucky hiccups again. "Want m-me?"

"Your Captain does. Isn't that what matters?"

Eyes flicking up to meet the warm, brown eyes looking down at him, Bucky lifts his head off M'Baku's shoulder and smiles, softly. 

"Come," M'Baku says. "We should return."

Bucky, finding mild panic well up inside his chest, grabs him by the shoulders as though he'll be able to keep him from going anywhere. His hands don't even fit around them. Whatever slips off his tongue when he realizes this makes M'Baku chuckle. 

"No, no." Bucky shakes his head. Makes the floor even more wobbly. "Let's stay. I want to dance."

"There is dancing…"

"Mm-mm." Bucky pushes his lip out. Probably trips on his feet a little. "Here. Le's dance here."

M'Baku chuckles. "Okay, White Wolf. We will dance here. Why don't you show me how you do it?"

"Me?"

He nods, and Bucky does what he can to get them in the proper positions. Positions with M'Baku leading which is a little harder since he's used to leading. When dancing, anyway. It's not like he's never taught anyone how to lead before. This is just a little different. Seeing two M'Bakus and having the room spin around him and all. 

"There's no--"

Before Bucky can finish that, M'Baku says something that he doesn't understand and soft music fills the room. They start to sway to it. Softly. In rhythm. Almost with the beat. Bucky isn't quite looking at his feet but neither is he looking up at M'Baku either. They're very close.

"When Steve was little," he says, out of nowhere, really, "I tried to teach him how to dance."

"Tried?"

"Yeah." A whisper of a smile. Then, "I used to put him on my feet."

An arm -- thick, strong, muscular -- snakes around Bucky's waist and hoists him off his feet just enough to place him gently down onto M'Baku's.

"Like this?"

Bucky swallows roughly. They’re awfully close. Closer than they were just a few seconds ago. The heat coming from M’Baku’s body is intoxicating. Bucky just breathes it all in. Drowns in it. He finds himself unable to resurface so he rests his head against M’Baku’s chest. Hears his heartbeat and the air going through his lungs. He’s not quite sure if that’s allowed or not, but M’Baku only chuckles. He even pecks the top of Bucky’s head. 

“If you weren’t drunk, White Wolf,” M’Baku says, softly, “I may ask your Captain for the pleasure of a kiss.” 

Elation bubbles in Bucky’s chest. He must’ve fallen asleep against M’Baku. There’s no way he just said that.

“You want to kiss me?”

“I would,” he answers. “But not tonight.”

“I love Steve,” Bucky whispers. “I love him.”

M’Baku grins. “I know you do. Which is why I would ask _him_ for the pleasure of his company as well.” 

Bucky folds in a ridiculously huge grin. He doesn’t even know what to say to that. Other than to giggle. That’s how he responds. Here he is. Dancing on the feet of the Leader of the Jabari Tribe who just told him he’d like to kiss him one day and he responds by giggling. 

But that, well, that must be okay, since M’Baku laughs himself and as the song ends, he rearranges their positions to swing Bucky’s arm over his shoulders so that he can help him walk.

“I believe it’s now time to return.”

To that, Bucky has no arguments to make. 

***

Bucky doesn’t remember leaving feast. He’s not even sure if the feast ended. For all he knows he could’ve slept for hours and then feasted some more. Some things he can remember with vivid clarity. Others he could never recall again no matter how hard he tried. 

He can remember getting back to the feast with his arm slung over M’Baku’s shoulder and then staggering to Steve. He knows he flung his arms around Steve’s neck when he planted a kiss, shocking Steve with his return. 

There’s a gap between that dancing with Shuri

There’s more food.

There’s more wine.

There’s more sports.

There’s more dancing.

There’s Steve.

There’s being on M’Baku’s back and Bucky certainly has no memory of getting up here, but that’s where he is and he hears voices around him as they walk. He groans softly into M’Baku’s shoulder. 

“Oh, look who’s awake again.”

That’s Steve. So, okay, Steve is with him. That’s good to know. Bucky pries his eyes open. Sees Steve walking right at M’Baku’s side. 

“You’re okay, babe.” Steve pets the top of his head. “Just had a bit too much to drink. We’re on our way back.” 

“But… but why…” Bucky moans some more. “But why am I…?”

M’Baku answers that one himself. It’s accompanied with a soft laugh and an affectionate tighter grip. 

“You were such good company tonight, White Wolf,” he says. “I offered the Captain my assistance in getting you home.” 

“Don’t worry, Buck,” Steve adds. “We’re almost there.”

He’s right. Or, maybe he’s not, Bucky may’ve passed out again along the way, but the next thing he knows, M’Baku is gently easing him off of his back and setting him onto his feet. Which isn’t a good place for him to be either since the ground is being awfully unsteady tonight and knocks him off them right away. Luckily, Steve scoops him up and cradles him in his arms. 

Bucky grins. He loves being in Steve’s arms. So nice and warm. Head up against his chest where he can hear his heart beating. No longer worried the mean hands of illness will come in and harm it. 

“I love you,” Bucky whispers. 

Steve snickers. “I love you, too, baby. You wanna say goodnight?”

Eyes popping open again, Bucky’s gaze refocuses on M’Baku, still there with that spectacular grin of his. Bucky blushes and, for some reason, finds himself shyly burying himself further into Steve’s embrace. 

“Thank you,” Bucky murmurs. “Thank you for the… for fun with me. For having me fun. For… I… thank you?”

M’Baku laughs and he, too, pets a hand over Bucky’s head. This only makes Bucky’s blush deepen. 

“The pleasure was all mine, White Wolf.”

“Thank you,” Steve says to M’Baku. “This was an honor and a privilege.” 

They may say more words, but Bucky’s brain makes mush of them. He’ll catch one here or there, but for the most part, all he hears is Steve’s breathing. Then, there’s nothing at all and Bucky realizes he’s in bed.

“Steve?” he whispers. 

“Mhm?” Steve pulls him into his arms. It’s dark in the room. Bucky’s not sure how long they’ve been in bed for. “What’s up, Bucky?” 

“Is everything… are we okay?”

Steve chuckles. “Yes, baby. Don’t worry. Just sleep it off.” 

***

When Bucky wakes next, it’s with the sun in his eyes, a dry mouth and a killer headache. 

“Holy shit,” he mutters, rubbing his hands into his temples. “What the hell…”

“How ya feelin’?”

“ _Why_ are you screaming?”

Steve is hardly screaming, of course, but Bucky’s head is not taking too kindly to even his soft tone. The bed shifts as Steve joins him. A glass of water is put in his hands. 

“Here you go, babe. Drink.” 

Not needing to be told twice, Bucky downs the thing in just a few seconds. And his wonderful boyfriend is ready with another. This one, Bucky takes his time with. 

“Did you have fun last night?” Steve asks. 

“Um, I think so.” Bucky hesitates. Metal fingers clinking against glass. “I didn’t… do anything… wrong last night?” 

“What? Wrong?” Steve chuckles. “No, of course not. You just drank too much.”

“Yeah, but…” Bucky turns the glass around in his hands. Holds it for comfort. “I think… I think I was really flirty with… with M’Baku. I think…” 

“Hey, hey.” Steve leans in to press a kiss to his forehead. “You up for some breakfast? I got some eggs waiting.” 

“Oh. O-okay.”

Taken by the hand, Bucky lets Steve lead him into their kitchen and, sure enough, he’s got some scrambled eggs and bacon all ready for them. Freshly squeezed orange juice. 

“Okay, you’re freaking me out, Steve,” Bucky says. “Did I do something wrong? Are you kicking me out? Breaking up with me? What?”

Steve, shoving some eggs into his mouth, chuckles. “You think I’d make you a nice breakfast to kick you out?”

“Well… I don’t know.” Bucky sighs and tries some of the food. It’s great. “What’s all this about.” 

“What _this_ is all about is the fact that _you’ve_ gotten us another invitation back to a special day with M’Baku.”

Having just taken a sip of his orange juice, Bucky nearly chokes on it. It almost goes down the wrong pipe. 

“I… I _what_?”

“Yep.” Steve nods with a grin. 

“For what? What’s the special occasion?” 

“Oh… just his birthday.”

Fingers running through his hair, Bucky can’t believe what he’s hearing. He wants him, or them rather, to come back. Just like he said. 

“So, he’s inviting everyone back?”

Steve chuckles. “Oh, no, Buck. Not _everyone_. Just _you_ and me.” 

“And… are you…”

“Oh, hell yeah, Bucky. We’re gonna give him a great birthday.” 

A grin curls up on Bucky’s mouth. Heart singing pleasantly, his headache is already doing better. Yes. Yes, they are going to have the pleasure of giving M’Baku a very wonderful birthday indeed. 

 


End file.
